The Green Eyed Monster
by Sidnee1149
Summary: While investigating a mysterious drug overdose epidemic brought to light by one of Thea's old friends, some of the team is forced to go undercover at a nearby college to catch the person responsible for the new drug. Will "getting loose" to blend in backfire? Or will it prove to be just what the team needed? Leads to Olicity, some of Roy and Thea. Random fic;doesn't correlate w/ TV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This isn't my first fic but it is my first Arrow fic. This is more a tv-storyline drama free type of fic so it doesn't correlate or have anything to do with anything going on in the show but it does have the characters. Think of it as Scooby Doo or something lol, it's just another case that they have stumbled on and are investigating and the different things affected from it. This is an Olicity fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Arrow (sadly)**

 **Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxx

"She's headed your way Roy, you have ten seconds before you see her."

"I got eyes, thanks Felicity," Roy replied moments later.

The team (Roy, Laurel, Thea, Oliver and Dig) was following a lead from one of Thea's old friends that told them who was in charge of the new distribution of the new drug, Haze, that was responsible for over a dozen recent local overdoses in just a week. All of them were college kids; stupid enough to do drugs but undeserving of death. So far their number one suspect was a girl named Rachel Meyer, a college student herself. Her father was sent to prison two years ago on felony drug charges. People that knew her said that she and her father were very close before he was locked up, and rumor has it that her father was working on some plans for a new drug that he never got to unveil and gave them to her to accomplish what he couldn't. This was the only solid information the team had gotten so far which led them to where they are now; in an alley behind some bar where Rachel was supposed to meet up with one of her dealers.

With Oliver on the rooftop of an adjacent building, Roy sitting tight behind a nearby dumpster, Dig in a nearby parked car, Laurel covering the way Rachel had come into the alley and Thea covering the side opposite to Laurel which happened to be the only other exit to the alley, the team seemed to have a strong perimeter.

"Wait for my cue," Oliver spoke, "once she makes the deal then we move in."

"I see the dealer, he's rounding the corner," Diggle reported.

"Guys hold on," Felicity began," I'm getting satellite imagery of heat signatures that show 4 people coming through where Rachel came from, surveillance shows that they might have just come from the bar, I don't think they're with Rachel or the dealer."

"I'll take care of them," Laurel offered. She started towards them and left the team in the meantime.

Meanwhile, what was left of the team stayed in position, watching as Rachel waited patiently for the dealer to walk to her. After they made the deal, Oliver gave his cue.

"Move in," he spoke.

As the team all revealed themselves from their positions, they pointed their weapons towards the two criminals. Rachel seemed unfazed, while the dealer was shaking and begging for his life.

"Rachel Meyer," Oliver began in his deep voice, "you have failed this city. You are responsible for the deaths of innocent lives just like your father. It is time for you to face the consequences."

Rachel surprised them all by laughing. They remained blank-faced but they began to get an unsettling feeling in their stomachs.

"I think its cute that you think your little costume party is going to scare me. You are nothing but freaks who like to play dress up. Next time you try to corner a girl you should make sure she didn't come prepared," Rachel replied.

Oliver gave Dig a side-glance and the look in his eyes told him that Dig thought she was telling the truth too. Not a second later the dealer dropped to the ground, the quick whishing noise that was heard right as he went down alerted the team that he had been shot. As Oliver looked around he caught a glimpse of a small flash and it became evident that there was a sniper on top of another building quite a few yards out. "There's a sniper east of us, get cover," Oliver yelled. Rachel began to run out of the alley while they found cover, passing right by Oliver. He knew he couldn't let her get away, and even though he could hear the bullets ricocheting right next to him he left his cover anyway to grab her.

"Oliver don't!" Thea yelled, but he kept going anyway. He almost had her when he felt a painful force knock him to the ground. He could feel the burning in his side and knew he was shot. As he felt himself being dragged behind the dumpster, he realized it was Diggle getting him to safety.

Diggle could tell Oliver had been shot immediately. "Where did he hit you?" Diggle yelled. When Oliver groaned in response, Diggle asked again, more demanding, while he began to check him over. "I'm fine Dig," Oliver said painfully. "I didn't ask if you were fine Oliver I asked where you were hit" Diggle yelled. "My side," Oliver replied, "I'm fine."

The team could hear Felicity yelling in their ears. "Guys what the hell is going on? What happened?" she yelled frantically. This was what she hated the most about not being in the field.

"We're being pinned by a sniper", Roy began, "Oliver is shot but he says he's okay, Rachel got away."

By now Diggle had lifted up Oliver's shirt to inspect the damage. Oliver kept trying to sit up but Diggle yelled at him. "Lay the hell down Oliver I'm not telling you again, I'm trying to look at it."

"It looks like a flesh wound but it got a pretty good chunk of you for sure. Through and through," he reported.

They began to hear sirens nearby, and suddenly the shooting stopped.

"I could've told you that myself Diggle; we need to leave before the police gets here, lets go," Oliver ordered.

 **More to come very soon(;**


	2. Chapter 2

When the team stepped out of the elevator doors into their usual lair, Felicity was already standing in front of them, waiting. As soon as she saw them she opened her mouth.

"I am SO sorry I have no clue how I didn't see the sniper I swear I checked every single building near you guys with the thermal imagery and I couldn't see anything I have been thinking about it and I think that he must have had some sort of cloak that blocked his body heat from being able to be sensed on devices like the one I was using or like some special super jacket that he could wear which is actually really fascinating because we could maybe incorporate that into your guys' uniform materials and that would-"

"Felicity," Diggle said to stop her.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just really worried about you guys and really confused. OH my God Oliver are you okay? I'm going to grab the med kit," She replied as she walked away.

While Oliver walked to the med table the rest of the team walked to their individual spots to unload their equipment. They hadn't spoken much since they headed back from the site, not including the occasional "What the hell were you thinking" or "How stupid are you" from Thea and Laurel to Oliver.

Felicity made her way toward Oliver with the med kit in hand, watching as he held his side with one hand and his bow in the other. She could tell he was trying to mask the fact that he was in pain. Once he was situated on the table she opened the kit and was digging through to find some gauze and hydrogen peroxide when she felt Oliver gently grab her wrist so she stopped digging and looked up at him.

"Felicity, I'm fine, I can do it myself, thank you," he said.

She was a little taken back but pushed on anyway.

"Oliver you were shot, I'm not asking you to give me a billion dollars or something I'm just going to clean your wound its not that diff-"

"FELICITY I've _got_ it," Oliver interrupted, earning looks from everyone. Felicity flinched at his words but remained eye contact for a moment before she felt her eyes start to sting with tears. She ripped her arm out of his grasp forcefully and silently walked away to her computer.

"Hey, calm down Oliver, she didn't do anything," Diggle told him.

He didn't respond but instead grabbed the gauze and hydrogen peroxide himself and started pressing it to the wound to clean it. It was still bleeding pretty bad and he knew it would be best once he cleaned it to suture it. He grabbed the needle and suture thread and tried to do it himself but with the way he had to twist his torso to use both arms he only made his situation worse. Laurel noticed this and walked over.

"If you even think about telling me no like you told Felicity no when she was just trying to help then you've got a very rude awakening coming your way," she told him sternly. She grabbed the supplies she needed and he scoffed in response. While she was stitching she knew that he couldn't exactly run away so now would be the best time to try to get whatever was bothering him out in the open.

"So, what the hell is your problem?" she asked.

"I don't _have_ a problem," he responded.

'' _Right,_ so you just stomp around and randomly yell at the person you care for the most in this world because absolutely _nothing_ is bothering you. Sounds good."

"She shouldn't have gotten away, Laurel. It was stupid and now who knows how many more kids are going to overdose until we catch her. It took over a dozen deaths before we even had a clue of where we might be able to find her. After tonight I don't think she'll be very open to continuing her meet and greets with her dealers out in the open anymore. I don't need people asking how I am and trying to help me when they could be trying to find the people doing this. Because the next people that die are on _me._ "

"You're right, Oliver," Laurel began, "But shit happens and we _are_ doing the best we can to catch her, just as much as you are. So stop being an asshole and shut your mouth and accept help from the people that care for you. We are all in this together. The next deaths are on us too, Oliver, not just you," she finished.

While at her desk, Felicity looked back to see how Oliver was managing to take care of himself even if she was _extremely_ pissed at him at the moment and saw that he had let Laurel stitch him up instead. " _A_ _wesome",_ she thought. "God forbid I try to do something to help but he's perfectly fine with Laurel."

She turned back around and continued with her work. Why should she care when clearly he didn't. She was done wasting her time trying.

She got up to go to the bathroom, unavoidably passing by the table and its occupants as she walked. She didn't even give so much as blink in their direction. She felt Oliver's eyes burning into her but she didn't care.

When she was done she went back to her desk to find that one of the algorithms she had been running told her that it found something. It was a good something actually, and it gave them a possible lead.

"Guys, I think I got something," she announced. They all gradually huddled over and she waited for a moment before she began.

"Okay, so basically when we first found out who Rachel was I did my usual background/ family/ known associates check. The first thing that really popped up was everything that pertained to her father, as you guys already know. Well I did some digging once I noticed that I could never find anything that ever said anything about her having a mom, it was _always_ about her father. I was able to find that she does have a mother, Evalynn, who left Rachel and her father when Rachel was young. It turns out that her mother was pregnant with a boy when she left, which wasn't known by Rachel or her father at the time. Evalynn raised her child, Luke, on her own away from her previous family until a few years ago, when Rachel's father found out about his son. Ever since then Luke has been arrested for possession and distribution on many occasions but was always released before he appeared in front of a judge. He is rumored to be very invested in his fathers business. He has also grown very close to his sister especially since his father went to prison. He is currently a college student at Starling University. All of the overdoses reported were either students attending Starling University or were at a party or event at SU the night that they died. I'm 99% sure that Luke and Rachel are involved in a partnership. And I believe that Luke and Starling University are our ways in when it comes to taking this whole thing down."


End file.
